


why'd you only call me when you're high ?

by demispencie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Spencer Reid, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sad Ending, Sad Spencer Reid, Songfic, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending, slightly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: luke and penelope have been going on dates — but they always seem to be interrupted by their resident genius.or , spencer keeps calling when he's high , and luke finally decides to deal with it.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid, Maxine "Max" Brenner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	why'd you only call me when you're high ?

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly out of character for spencer , but this is based after prison and cat , so take it as you will.
> 
> inspired by "why'd you only call me when you're high" by arctic monkeys <3

_why’d you only ever call me when you’re high ?_

penelope grabbed the hand of the man next to her. her and luke had been going out for a while. things started off slow , luke had to adjust to a new dynamic after lisa and spencer , but he'd adapted and things had been going good.

"ready to go?" penelope said . luke nodded and smiled . as they got up to leave , luke froze as he felt his phone buzzing again. penelope gave him a knowing look and sighed.

"he's probably high again." luke said softly , shaking his head as they walked out of the restaurant. penelope nodded in agreement.

"i wish could help." penelope said softly . she loved spencer , but things were getting to a point that they couldn't have one date without spencer calling with his mind in a haze. luke just shook his head , hugging penelope.

"it's alright. it my fault he's like this, i need to fix it." luke whispered , kissing her forehead. they stayed for a moment in silence before luke pulled away. "text me when you get home alright ? we can have a redo or something if you want later , when things are better." luke said. penelope nodded and squeezed his hand before getting into her car and driving off.

luke stared at the ground for a few moments , going over his relationship with spencer , trying to figure out what to say before calling back .

_"done ? why , what did i do ? " spencer said , confused._

_"spencer. you knew this wasn't permanent. we both needed each other for a few moments , but you know about the 'no fraternization' rules." luke said firmly._

_"emily loves us . she'll make an exception. luke , come on , please i can't.. i don't know how to handle all this on my own." spencer whispered._

_"you have max, reid. she's wonderful , and brilliant , and she deserves to know the good parts of you , not just the parts that cat tried to manipulate. she really likes you , and i know she'll be there for you . we had a deal , no strings attached , nothing more." luke said , grabbing his things. "and i need to treat penelope better. i loved her before all of this , and now that there's no restrictions holding us back.." luke muttered , feeling guilty. luke knew this was all a bad idea when it started, but he kept it up anyway, and the ache in his heart was getting harder and harder to ignore._

_"is that it ? do i just have to stop working for the BAU to have you consider giving us a shot ? " spencer said desperately , trying to get him to stay._

_"spencer, stop. this is done , we're done. you'll be fine , okay ? " luke said harshly , grabbing his things and walking to the door. he looked at spencer who was looking at him , eyes glassy and filled with sadness. "this was a mistake." luke told him softy , and walked out the door._

luke sighed and pressed the call button. spencer picked up within the first ring , his voice sounding slow and high , almost recognizable.

" _luke ? hey , i'm so-_ " spencer started , quickly being interrupted.

"this is the 7th time you've interrupted penelope and i , you know that right ?" luke said bitterly. he didn't want to be harsh or rude like he was the last time he saw spencer , but the guilt in his heart rode over.

" _is it ? i'm so so sorry luke , if you need to you can come over and we can talk about it."_ spencer said , his words just barely slurring.

"jesus reid , you can't keep calling me like this. especially when i'm with penelope , and ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE HIGH AS A FUCKING KITE. " luke said , raising his voice. "i don't want to bring your past up into this but isn't this something you're supposed to avoid ? you've been clean for so long , this isn't okay." luke spat out , rubbing his face in frustration.

" _who are you to tell me what to do ? you're not my boyfriend , you clearly didn't want to be."_ spencer said harshly. " _i broke up with max you know. so i'm all alone , all a-fucking-lone."_ he said , almost singing it. luke sighed.

"reid , you can't keep cutting people off either. you're gonna end up hurting yourself , more than you already are." luke told him , almost parental like. spencer scoffed at the notion.

" _well you hurt me first , so i'm just making up for your absence."_ spencer pouted , hanging up.

"spencer. spencer ! " luke said into the phone , the end call tone already playing. "dammit reid ! " luke yelled , throwing his phone to the ground and slamming his body back against the wall.

_this was such a big mistake._

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't establish a specific timeline , but hopefully it's easy to interpret by just context clues. feedback and criticism is welcomed !
> 
> \- @reidsjcreau on instagram <3


End file.
